New Car Sweet Boyfriend
by blackbirdandcat
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano repay Ceri for taking care of them when they were sick!


" _Ve_ ~~ Ceri is home!" Feliciano shouted from the front window of the house noticing Ludwig's Volkswagen Tiguan, the shiny black suv pulling into the parking lot.

"Finally." Ludwig said they needed to be somewhere before seven and it was a few minutes after six.

I opened the door to the house, I was tackled by Feliciano who pulled me into a death grip of a hug. Coughing I tried to pry him off of me as I made my way into the house, Ludwig was standing in the hallway smiling at me. He looked like the cat who just swallowed the sparrow, what was he thinking? I managed to pry Feli off of me and walk over to Ludwig giving him a kiss he took the keys out of my hand.

"We need to go somewhere – and I want you out of the house when we get back." Ludwig said looking over at Feliciano.

" _Ve ~~_ I'll be gone don't worry, Germany." Feliciano said giving his friend a broad smile.

"What's going on? Where are we going, I've had a long day. . ." I said as Ludwig grabbed me by the hand pulling me towards the door.

"Oh we won't be out for too long, liebling I just got to show you something." Ludwig said with a broad smile on his face.

"Okay."

Ludwig placed a blindfold on me, as I got seat belted into the suv, he made sure it was snug and I couldn't see anything. What was going on? He seemed to be amused with himself in my confusion. He played some music as I made guesses of where we were going, I think he was going to say no to everything since I said some really realistic places to go and he just laughed and said no.

It was about a twenty minute drive and he slowly pulled into the parking lot of out mystery spot. Getting out of the car he opened the door for me ushering me out a hand on my back guiding me around keeping the blindfold on me. I couldn't tell by sound or smell of our location – so it wasn't food related since I didn't smell food and it wasn't the mall or anything like that as it was fairly quiet. I knew we were near the main road as I could hear traffic so we were in the city that was all I could gather. Scuffing my feet a little of gravel as it was rather un-even I was lead along by Ludwig, who was whistling happily beside me.

"Jeffery to lot nine." You heard someone say over a loud speaker.

"Hmm?" I questioned unsure of what that meant. "Wait. . .are we at a dealership?"

"Richtig." ( **a/n:** means correct in German) Ludwig said in a happy voice finally stopping and placing two large hands on my shoulders placing me right in front of him.

"I can't afford a car right now. . .I need to go to the model agency to pick up a few sets to be able to put down a good down payment on a car." I said as Ludwig lifted the black blindfold from my head.

"No need to worry about that liebling, Feli and I went half on this car for you. Well more like I paid 70% and he 30% but you know. . ."

"What? You bought it?" I asked stunned staring at the brand new Volkswagen CC – a bright blue sporty sedan.

"Ja, we did. Think of it as a birthday present."

"And Christmas and whatever other holidays that get presents!" I said stunned pushing him back a little as I stared at the beautiful car then back to him. "I can't believe it you are so sweet, Luddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Ceri. It has power locks, you can start it with this remote, it's fast, safe and won't blow up on you. A whole lot better than that. . .abomination."

"Hey the tank was a great car, when it was new." I said laughing as he handed me my old key chain but with a shiny new VW key on it.

The last car was built like a tank hence the nickname "tank" for it, it drove like one, burned through gas like one and took a lot of damage before it bit the dust.

"Who got you that piece of crap anyway?" Ludwig asked as I started to look around at the car. "You can get in, it is all yours. Feli and I registered it earlier and put gas in it too."

"Wow." I said as I unlocked the car sliding into the seat getting comfortable, moving the seat around to get it to the proper height, the mirrors in place. "Oh it's so sexy."

"I'm glad you are liking it." Ludwig said as he sat down in the passenger seat next to me.

"Alfred got me the car, he didn't like the idea of me going to work by bus or bike. So he bought me the tank, it was new when he got it for me."

"He bought you a car?" Ludwig asked feeling a bit standoffish by the thought of some other guy buying his girlfriend a present even though they didn't even know each other at the time.

"Yeah, I think he was trying to flirt with me actually but I was sort of blind to it. Arthur beat the crap out of him for doing it and paid him for the car, my cousin can be silly that way sometimes." I said remembering that day, it was such a disaster.

"Do I need to worry about him?" Ludwig questioned me as I turned the car on, it roared to life.

"No, he's got the clue quickly after I talked to him after Arthur explained to me what Alfred was thinking." I said leaning over giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good, I don't want to have to beat him up. It's bad enough I have to pry Feli off of your more often than not." Ludwig said with a smirk shaking his head.

"He's such a goof. Let's take this beast out on the highway!" I said happily.

"Let me drop off my car they are doing some routine maintenance on it, meet me at the front okay?" Ludwig said getting out of the car.

"Sure thing, Hun." I said as he went to drop off the keys to the Tiguan.

We spent a good hour on the highway racing the car up and down the stretch seeing what she could do, I had Ludwig holding on the handlebar closing his eyes, as I tore down the stretch of driveway leading home. I was laughing as the car ran like a champ and handled the road like it was made for it. This was a thing of beauty, I loved the car so much it was beautiful and it handled wonderfully.

"Hun, I've made up my mind." I said as I got out of the car, hopping over to him giving him a bright smile, dark green eyes staring up at him.

"Made your mind up on what, liebling?" He asked as I locked the car with the remote, the horn honking as I did.

"I will move in. It's not because you just bought the car for me and I feel obligated to do so. I feel it's right. . .I am ready to make this leap with you. You mean a lot to me, you have helped me in so many ways and you are there for me in so many ways."

"That's is wunderbar Ceri, I'm so glad you want to move in with me. That makes me so happy to know that you will be living with me."

"Let me show you how happy I am." I said coyly as I playfully tugged on his tie pulling him inside the house and leading him in the bedroom.


End file.
